This invention relates generally to train movement, and more particularly to controlling the movement of a plurality of trains over a predetermined track layout.
Traditional rail traffic signal systems use an extensive array of wayside equipment to control railway traffic and maintain safe train separation. In these traditional systems railway control is achieved by detecting the presence of a train, determining a route availability for each train, conveying the route availability to a train""s crew, and controlling the movement of the train in accordance with the route availability.
The presence of a train is typically detected directly through a sensor device, or track circuit, associated with a specific section of the rails, referred to as a block. The presence of a train causes a short in a block""s track circuit. In this manner, the occupancy of each block is determined. Vital decision logic is employed, utilizing the block occupancy information in conjunction with other information provided, such as track switch positions, to determine a clear route availability for trains. The route availability information is then conveyed to a train crew through physical signals installed along the wayside whereupon a train crew encounters the signal and visually interprets the meaning of the displayed aspect. Alternatively, the route availability information is conveyed to train crews by passing information from the wayside to the train through the rails, referred to as continuous cab signaling, or through transponders, referred to as intermittent cab signaling, so that aspect information can be directly displayed in the cab. The train movement is then controlled by crew actions based on displayed aspect information and, in case of failure by the crew to take necessary actions, through optional speed enforcement.
Traditional railway systems require the installation and maintenance of expensive apparatus on the wayside for communicating route availability to approaching trains. The wayside equipment physically displays signals, or aspects, that are interpreted by a crew on board a train approaching the signaling device.
Thus, the interpretation of signal aspects can be subject to human error through confusion, inattention or inclement weather conditions.
An alternative to conventional track circuit-based signaling systems are communication-based train control (CBTC) systems. These train control systems generally include a computer at one or more fixed locations determining the movement authority and/or constraints applicable to each specific train. The computer then transmits this train-specific information in unique messages addressed or directed to each individual train.
In one embodiment, a method is provided for controlling movement of a plurality of vehicles over a guideway partitioned into a plurality of guideway blocks. The method uses a control system including an onboard computer (OBC) located on board each vehicle, at least one server for communicating with the OBCs, and a vehicle location tracking system. The method comprises the steps of determining a composite block status for all guideway blocks, broadcasting the composite block status to the OBCs, and controlling movement of each vehicle based on the composite block status.
In another embodiment, a method is provided for controlling movement of a plurality of vehicles over a guideway partitioned into a plurality of guideway blocks. The method uses a control system including an onboard computer (OBC) located on board each vehicle, at least one server for exchanging communication with the OBCs, and a vehicle location tracking system. The method comprises the steps of providing a predetermined mapping data set to each OBC that represents a guideway layout, equivalent block boundaries, and related characteristics of the guideway and utilizing a particular OBC to determine on board a block occupancy for the vehicle including that particular OBC. That particular OBC utilizing the mapping data set.
In a further embodiment, a system is provided for controlling movement of a plurality of vehicles over a guideway partitioned into a plurality of guideway blocks. The system comprising an onboard computer (OBC) located on board each vehicle, at least one server configured to communicate with the OBCs, and a vehicle location tracking system. The system is configured to utilize each vehicle""s OBC to determine a block occupancy for that respective vehicle, determines a composite block status based on the block occupancy of each vehicle, transmits the composite block status to each said OBC, and controls movement of the vehicle including a respective said OBC based on the composite block status.